Love and Madness
by Knight of Tabitha
Summary: A one shot. Tabitha prepares to leave Gotham when Jim comes to stop her. Pretty much an idea I have for how Jim's story in Gotham might end. Reviews are welcome.


Tabitha Galavan sat on the bench waiting for the train to come she felt a lot of things right now things she never thought she'd ever feel. Like unborn baby girl currently inside of her yep Tabitha Galavan was pregnant let that sink in. Now if someone had told her when she first came to Gotham she'd end up pregnant and reevaluating her life choices she'd have laughed. Now she could only think back on her many actions and feel shame and regret.

It started when she found out she was pregnant she started to think about how she would feel if she lost the life inside of her. Once she started thinking like that all she could think about was how the loved ones of everyone she ever killed must have felt. Then she could not stop feeling this unusual sensation it was anger and sadness all mixed into one (well that and the baby kicking) but she didn't understand why she was feeling that way or and after an unusual run in with Lee Thompkins she learned what she was feeling was known as guilt aka remorse.

"Okay little one." Tabitha said nervous "I know I'm not the mother you probably are expecting but I need you to know I'm going to always be there for you." Tabitha didn't really know what her plan was after leaving Gotham. Yep seven months and a few weeks into her pregnancy Tabitha was making plans to leave Gotham and so far, she had no idea where she was going. She had called Silver though and asked for a place to crash so that was something.

However, Tabitha found herself missing a certain someone, someone she never thought would be on her mind like this. He was all she could think about and though she knew it was impossible she felt like this man who she formed a surprising bond with and her might have had a chance to really be a family with their child. However, the reactions from his friends told her different she knew she'd never be accepted and her child deserved better so she was giving the guy a way out by leaving him.

"Tabitha!" A voice called out to her Tabitha turned her head and saw Jim Gordon the man who ruined so many plans made various criminals including her brother, Barbara their mutual ex, and the most surprising twist about their history this man she herself had tried to kill this man who killed her brother, was the father of her unborn child. Yep of all the people in all the city Jim Gordon and Tabitha Galavan were having a kid together well sort of.

"What do you want Jim?" Tabitha asked depressed the two had grown close in the last few months but she knew a part of him would always distrust her "You don't have to worry about how I'm going to raise her. I'm not that same killer anymore I don't care if you don't believe me it's the truth."

"I believe you. Tabitha, I believe you have changed."

"Then why? Why are you here?" Tabitha honestly couldn't understand why he was there much less what they could possibly have to discuss.

"I came to ask if you'd consider raising this kid with me?" Jim while taking deep breaths it was clear he'd been running a while.

"Come on I know we've been bonding these last couple of months but let's be honest. We had a one-night stand because we both inhaled Ivy's weird love potion." Tabitha's eyes lowered making her look even sadder.

"We both know that's not entirely true."

"Okay fine I took advantage of you while you were under it's affects." Tabitha confessed while tears rolled down her eyes. "I wanted to punish Barbara for taking away from me. I wanted to punish her for being the reason he became Solomon Grundy. So I slept with you and it back fired on me. In perhaps the most unfortunate way it back fired on me because now I'm going to have to look our daughter in the eye one day and explain not only what kind of person I used to be but also why I did what I did. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"I have something to confess Tabitha. Lucious Fox heard about Ivy's weird perfume and synthesized a counteragent which was distributed to multiple officer's in the GCPD by the time you and the other Siren's caught me."

"Wait hold on why did you not escape why not turn the tables on me?"

"Because when Barbara told me she wanted to use the perfume to make me fall for her I wanted to punish her to. I couldn't stand that all I ever amounted to her was just some possession. We wanted the same thing to hurt her." Jim looked away from Tabitha feeling ashamed "I am sorry I let you carry that kind of guilt."

"Well it's not like taking advantage of you would be the worst thing I could have ever done." Tabitha looked away from him and stared at the train "It's funny Jim I've taken so many lives and I never once thought about who I was killing or who they loved and who loved them. That's changed in these last months before I wasn't afraid of anything not even dying but then. I found out I was pregnant, and I found myself afraid for the first time and I mean really, afraid. I was afraid Penguin would come after our baby, or I'd do something that would cause her to get hurt, but the thing I found I feared most was that our daughter would grow up and find out the kind of person I really am." Tabitha started to cry a little bit.

"Well I'm not a prize either Tabitha neither of us are exactly good."

"Yeah but you're a cop at least. I'm at best a what? An enforcer? Maybe a hitwoman is a better word for me." A weak hysterical laugh escaped Tabitha "I mean can you imagine if we actually tried raising this kid together? A cop, a hitwoman and their daughter. It sounds like a bad sitcom. Reminds me of lady and the tramp."

"I think you mean a dirty cop, a hitwoman, and their daughter." Jim corrected "I'm going to be honest I'm not an honest cop despite what people say I have not been for a long time. I have done things since coming to Gotham I never thought I would do. I have crossed lines I never thought existed and I have compromised my own morals I came here with Barbara thinking I was going to marry her and live a regular life as a regular city cop and you know what happened Tabitha? Life slapped me right in the face and god laughed. Life is unpredictable Tabitha and if there is a plan we have no way of knowing how where we fit into it but I think maybe you and I-"

"Don't say it Jim!" Tabitha yelled "Just don't how could we possibly belong together?"

"I didn't believe it either okay. I thought getting you pregnant was just random bad luck but as I got to know you over the last few months I realized maybe we are the reason we are in Gotham. Think about it. Your life and family was, controlled and ruined by the Order of Saint Dumas and their twisted beliefs. Just like how the Court of Owls ruined my family and my life. We both came to this city with someone we thought we'd never abandon and we had plans that fell apart. We both fell for Barbara and had our hearts broken by her, we both know what it's like to kill someone and see that person come back. Maybe even the sickest part is that Penguin had two mother figures in his life and we both killed them. You stabbed his mother in the back and I stabbed Fish in the front."

"Will you keep it down!" Tabitha yelled in a hushed tone "Your drawing attention."

"Right sorry look-" Jim nodded and took a moment to calm down "I never thought I could feel what I feel for you. Tabitha, you are dark and possibly a bit more openly kinky than I'm used to and I know Barbara called me Captain Vanilla that one time but maybe that's the point. Maybe I'm the vanilla to your chocolate."

"Jim…" Tabitha paused for a moment taking a deep "That makes no sense. You can't even really mix vanilla and chocolate."

"The point is Tabitha that I now believe you and I are two halves of the same whole and we came together, and we made something beautiful because as screwed up as we are, and as crazy as I must sound when I look at you I do not see a criminal I see my reflection. Maybe I'm light and your darkness or maybe your light and I'm darkness I don't care as long as I'm with you."

"You know you sound like a crazy person, right?" Tabitha smiled.

"Well we live in a world where the dead come back every Thursday so what does being sane even mean anymore?"

Tabitha laughed "Yeah I guess you are right but what are you really saying Jim?"

"I'm saying Tabitha that maybe I am crazy. Love it's not rational we should hate each other but we don't. I'm just going to come out and say it." Jim Gordon got down on one knee and took out a ring "I love you Tabitha Galavan will you marry me?"

"Jim." Tabitha took a deep breath "You killed my brother I've killed your fellow police officers. We are completely screwed up but your right these last few months bonding with you and learning how to respect and value life maybe it was all meant to happen. So, I'll take that leap yes Jim Gordon I'll marry you!" The two embraced each other and shared a passionate kiss "You know we're probably crazy, right?"

Jim then finally said something he perhaps had been building to for years "Tabitha this is Gotham we are all crazy."

Tabitha looked up and saw something odd on the roof top and even stranger in the sky "Um… Jim is that a giant bat watching us and why is there a bat signal thingy in the sky?"

"Well Tabitha let's just say Gotham is getting weirder by the day." Tabitha would later give birth to her daughter and would go on to name her daughter after the nurse who helped deliver her a nurse ironically named Barbara.

This was how Jim's story ended and how another story began.


End file.
